The present invention relates to systems in which pills and similar products of the most varied shapes can be individually packaged in deep-drawn foils. A certain number of these individually packaged pills, usually one or a plurality of rows, form a bubble strip. These bubble strips are packed into boxes in a boxing machine or are manually placed in boxes.
It has been the custom to place the bubble strips on top of one another in the boxes so that the box height was always equal to the number of superposed bubble strips multiplied by the individual height of each strip. This meant that unused free space existed between the pills.